


Bait

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Max walks in on Victoria.





	Bait

“What’s wrong, Max? Never had a date with Rosie Palms before?”  
  
Victoria was on Max’s bed, clearly drunk.  
  
Drunk, and fingering herself.  
  
Well- kind of? ‘Fingering’ implied some degree of dexterity, and Victoria sort of… lacked that, at the moment. It was just messy groping that still seemed to be getting her off somehow.  
  
Max stood in the doorway, mouth and eyes wide, frozen in place. “Uh-” She stepped further into the room, reflexively shutting the door behind her. “Why? Why- Why in my room? On my bed? Why not yours?”  
  
“Fuck you,” Victoria slurred, for no apparent reason. ‘Fuck you’ sounded more like something _Max_ should be saying right now, not the girl who’d broken into her room and was _rubbing one out on her bed._  
  
“What the _fuck_ ,” Max whispered.  
  
“What was that, Caulfield? You say something? _Aw,_ ” Victoria cocked her head, and as messed up as she was it had an eerie sort of look, like a doll whose neck had been bent by a careless child. “Someone’s getting flus-tered!”  
  
Okay. Okay. This needed to not be a thing.  
  
Max approached her bed in quick, jerky movements, overtaken with reluctance even as she forced herself to keep going. She took a breath, and then grabbed Victoria by the hand that was not currently preoccupied and tried to pull her up. “Okay, seriously Victoria, I think you should-”  
  
For someone so drunk, Victoria moved pretty fast.  
  
She gripped Max’s hand and yanked, pulling Max to the bed and then climbing on top of her and _kissing her_ , groping her, shoving a hand between her legs. “Don’t worry Max, I’ll get your first lesbian experience out of the way so you’ll be ready when-”  
  
Max shoved Victoria off her, and the other girl rolled to the floor. “Done!” Max squeaked, jumping off the bed and grabbing Victoria by the wrist, dragging her towards the door. “Done! You need to go!”  
  
Victoria lunged forward, grabbed Max by the throat, the _throat_ , and pinned her against the wall. There was something animalistic and deadly and surprisingly, frighteningly _sober_ in her eyes; and in that moment, Max was genuinely, _honestly_ terrified of Victoria Chase.  
  
“If you ever,” Victoria hissed, words unsteady from the alcohol, “Breathe a word of this, _to anyone_ , I will _fucking_ destroy you.”  
  
Max was scared, but she met Victoria’s gaze and responded, “Please get out of my room, Victoria.”  
  
Victoria gave her a rough shove that nearly sent the blonde stumbling. It took her a few times to get a sufficient hold of the doorknob that she could actually open the door, but finally she managed to yank it open and stumble out. Max was quick to shut the door behind her, locking it and then leaning against it, chest heaving.  
  
_Holy shit._  
  
What even was that? What even was her life, that she could walk into her room and find _Victoria Chase_ masturbating on her bed?  
  
Hell- what even was her life that she was feeling a little tingly from that kiss?  
  
_I’m losing my mind._  
  
She double-checked the lock and went to bed.  
  
-End


End file.
